The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus plant, botanically known as Hibiscus syriacus ‘MINDOUB1’, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘MINDOUB1’. ‘MINDOUB1’ is a new cultivar of Rose of Sharon, a deciduous shrub grown for use as a landscape plant.
The new cultivar was developed through an on-going breeding program conducted by the Inventor in La Menitre, France. The objectives of the breeding program are to develop new cultivars of Hibiscus that exhibit large double flowers.
The Inventor made a cross in July of 2004 between Hibiscus syriacus ‘Notwoodtwo’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,612) as the female parent and Hibiscus syriacus ‘Leopoldii’ (not patented) as the male parent. ‘MINDOUB1’ was selected as a single unique plant in 2007 from the resulting seedlings from the above cross.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by grafting in La Menitre, France in 2008 by the Inventor. Asexual propagation by grafting has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.